


Form Voltron!

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Crack, Find Space Dad 2k17, Fluff, Forming Voltron, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, IN SPACE!, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Outer Space, Prompt Fic, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Team Bonding, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Lions - Freeform, Voltron Redemption Month, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 10 (June 10): Reaction to the S3 trailerIn the wake of the disappearance of Shiro, the rest of Team Voltron has some decisions to make for the good of the universe.Oneshot/drabble





	Form Voltron!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Prompt: Reaction to S3 trailer (*S3 comes out in the beginning of August this year!)

It had been a few months since the last big battle, and the gang was doing a little better now. They still all missed Shiro, especially Keith and Allura. It was scary: where did he go? 

Where did he come from, where did he go? Where did he come from, cotton-eyed...Shiro?

Anyway.  

"Look, I don't like thinking about this. I don't like it because then I have to face the fact that Shiro really is gone." Keith said quietly. 

"Also you don't wanna be in charge."

"Well yeah, Pidge, but I wasn't gonna just say it like that!" Keith glared at them; they shrugged. 

"Paladins." Allura interrupted the two of them after a moment. "It's hard admitting that Shiro is gone. But he's not dead." As far as they knew, at least... "Until we find him though, we need to decide who's going to be in charge." 

"Not it." Keith said immediately. 

"Dude, you don't want to honor Shiro's last wishes?" Lance muttered. 

"Stop making him sound dead, Lance! He's not!" 

"I think Allura should be the leader if Keith isn't comfortable with it," Hunk said calmly. Allura smiled a little at him; he smiled back. 

"I second that." Coran said. 

"Of course you do." 

This was going to be a long time without Shiro... They all hoped they'd find him soon, that was for sure. 


End file.
